Setting up a new computer requires installation and configuration of software that runs on the computer. Typically, the first software that must be installed on the computer is the operating system. Once the operating system is installed, other software can then be added to provide additional features and functionality for the user of the computer. For example, there are applications that are used for word processing, accounting, computer games, etc.
Before a user can install any software, the user needs to decide which software to install. A user can choose from a variety of different operating system vendors, such as open source operating systems or closed source operating systems. Considerations that go into selection of an operating system can include ease of use, security concerns, cost, breadth of features, etc.
Once an operating system vendor is selected, the user often has to choose among a variety of different versions. Some versions are built tailored for a professional environment, while other operating system versions might be intended for home or personal use. Different versions can be used to identify particular releases of the operating system. A first version released to customers might be version 1.0. Subsequent improvements or patches can be made to the first version, resulting in an increased version of software, which might be numbered version 2.0.
After an operating system is selected and installed, the user can then choose application software to run on the operating system. Some application software is used by many different computer users, while other application software meets a need for a specific type of user. For example, a computer that is to be used as a web server might not have any use for office processing software applications. Other software applications can be categorized as multimedia software, or financial software, etc.
Most software allows for configuration, permitting the user to take advantage of the particular features of interest. This is particularly true with an operating system, which can require some configuration after installation. Configurations can affect the look and feel of the software, as well as performance issues or enablement of particular features.
While it might seem a simple task to select software to install and then use a standard configuration of the software, problems might lurk for a less sophisticated software user. Some software applications only run on particular operating systems, or a particular version of a specific operating system. Other software applications do not work well together. A standard configuration might not provide the features that a user desires, but it might not be easy for a user to determine how to appropriately change the configuration.
In fact, sometimes it is difficult to know what features can be changed through configuration. Many users do not take the time to read about all of the different features that are possible: the documentation can be overwhelming, even assuming the documentation sufficiently describes the product. Unless a user has seen a demonstration of the particular feature, or the feature has been publicized, the user might not even know that a desired feature exists in a particular software package. And even if the user knows about a feature, it might not be clear how the user can take advantage of the feature.
Accordingly, a need remains to allow a user to create a customized software installation for a computer that addresses these and other problems in the prior art.